1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion picture camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been numerous motion picture cameras in which a plurality of concentrically disposed shutter blades forms a rotatable shutter and the angle of opening of said shutter is varied from 0.degree. (fully closed) to a predetermined angle of opening (fully open) by varying the relative positions of the plurality of shutter blades to thereby enable fade-out, fade-in and overlap photography. In the conventional cameras of this type, however, it has been necessary to operate a separate photography operating member in effecting fade-out, fade-in and overlaps photography, and thus the operability has been very unfavorable. For example, where fade-out and fade-in photography are to be effected, a button for starting fade-out photography must first be operated prior to fade-out photography being effected and then, after the fade-out photography has been completed, a button for effecting fade-in photography must be operated. Also, where overlap photography is to be effected, a button for overlap photography must first be operated and when a predetermined amount of film for overlap photography has been photographed, that predetermined amount of film must be rewound and then, the film must be advanced again, and so the operation is complicated. In the conventional cameras, the varying mechanism for varying the relative positions of the plurality of shutter blades is operated by the drive from a motor for a film feeding mechanism for feeding the film and therefore, the variable velocity of the varying mechanism depends on the number of revolutions of the motor for the film feeding mechanism and the operating velocity independent for fade-out and fade-in cannot be accomplished and in addition, for example, where only fade-in photography is desired, the varying mechanism must be manually operated each time. Maintaining constant the control velocity of the varying mechanism for effecting fade-out and fade-in photography is very important to provide with a natural fading effect, whereas in conventional motion picture cameras of this type are operated by the drive from the motor for the film feeding mechanism and cannot therefore regulate the control velocity of the varying mechanism.